


I Love You.

by agoiiwaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: 97 day of KakaNaru, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kakashi Hooked the Stick, M/M, Naruto Upset, bakakashi, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoiiwaka/pseuds/agoiiwaka
Summary: September 7th is the anniversary of Kakashi and Naruto's relationship. This day is very important for both of them, however, it seems that Kakashi himself forgot about it... Or not?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written on 97 day, although it was only published now.

“I love you.”

Three words with only ten letters. However, in these seemingly such simple, everyday words, there is so much warmth and peace. Such expressions are not thrown around just like that, they are said when you truly love someone.

“Why are you so sharp?” the man imposingly asked, tearing himself away from his favorite book with a sigh.

“I love you,” Uzumaki insisted with a frown, slowly making his way to face sensei.

“What's gotten into you, Naruto?” The Jōnin asked in confusion and ran his hand through his golden hair, slightly ruffling his already disheveled crown. When he did this, it was as if the missing pleasant warmth, mixed with a feeling of comfort, was poured through his body. This boy sat deep under the heart of Hatake, with just one smile or an accidentally thrown “dattebayo”, making him smile too.

“I love. You,” Uzumaki hissed, and grunted, frowning. “Baka-sensei.”

Staringly, with pressure looking directly into the teacher's eyes, the Jinchūriki leaned forward and fell to the lips of the elder, possessively crushing them, but at the same time, gently running his tongue along the gums, slightly tickling. Kakashi clearly did not expect this, but you cannot say that he is against it. On the contrary, he liked it when, always shy in terms of romance, Naruto took the initiative himself.

Tearing himself away from the eternally desired lips of Hatake, the guy continued to drill his beloved with a glance, as if intending to drill a hole in him. Jōnin maintained that eye contact, peering back into Uzumaki's soul. The latter showed that he was upset about something, perhaps even dissatisfied. Therefore, the man decided to ask directly.

“Are you worried about something?”

“Yes! Have you forgotten what day it is, dattebayo?” the blond puffed out his cheeks like a child, with this gesture as if expressing his displeasure.

“And what have I forgotten?” The ash-haired one narrowed his eyes with a sly smile. Of course, he remembered what the event was today, and no doubt he knew that for Naruto — as well as for himself, in principle, — it was very important. Today, September 7th, is the anniversary of the relationship between Kakashi and Naruto, which the Jōnin happily remembered and prepared a gift for his beloved. True, he did not want to give it before evening, and in general he did not particularly hope for the persistence of Uzumaki. On offense — even more so.

The Jinchūriki swallowed noisily, bowed his head and drooped. The guy could not understand “how could he forget?!” This should be a big day for both of them, right? Then why did Kakashi forget about it while Naruto remembered...

Unexpectedly for Uzumaki, the ash-haired gently put his hand to the younger's face and stroking his cheek, gently wiped away the line of unwelcome tears with his thumb. When did he start to cry, dattebayo? Gently lifting the blond's head, Hatake approached his lips, leaving an innocent and, in fact, completely childish kiss, thereby making Uzumaki smile.

“Of course I remember,” the laughed, pulling on his mask along the way. “Happy anniversary, Naruto. I love you.”


End file.
